Suna Light
Suna Light is Dr. Light's human daughter, Aki Light's elder sister, and the tritagonist in Mega Man: Fully Charged, having a role similar to Roll (with the exception of Suna being a human child). Personality Suna is an adventurous spirit. Her father taught her that anything is possible, so she has grown up to be an optimist with the eye of a scientist. She is smart, fun-loving, and not afraid to get her hands dirty. Suna often plays the realist to Aki's unbridled optimism, but she is not cynical. She is bright, intelligent, and confident, but above all very human. She has a high tolerance for nonsense, but when danger threatens her friends and family, she is fiercely protective.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Official Mega Man: Fully Charged Character Profiles Abilities *'Intelligence:' She's very smart, and has an almost expert grasp of engineering. *'Drone Piloting Skills:' She's a good drone pilot and is regularly seen using one to assist Aki. With this drone, which she named the Suna-Copter, she helps Aki by providing information, distracting enemies, and setting traps. She cab also control groups of these drones by giving them simple commands. *'Inventing Skills:' Given her intelligence, she has an aptitude for inventing; for instance, she built her very own drone, and also helped Aki build Junk Man. *'Hockey Skills:' In "Chill Out, Bruh", it's shown that Suna is good at hockey and plays for the school hockey team. *'Combat Skills:' she was able to hold off Blasto Woman for nearly a minute wielding just a metal pipe and making targeted hits to her engines and weapons. Inventions *'Suna Copter': A drone that Suna uses to assist Mega Man. It can take pictures, and have to small arm can be use to hit or lift small objects. In Blaze of Glory, it was equipped with a heat resistant armor. *'AeroCycle: '''A flying motorcycle-like vehicle that can fire lasers. *'Armor:' A durable suit of armor that Suna usually wears when riding her AeroCycle. *'Bo:' A resilient bo staff that can be folded down to a smaller size for carrying convenience. Gallery Fully_Charged.png|Suna Light, along with all the other characters, in the opening of ''Mega Man: Fully Charged. Sunapixelart.png|Suna and Mega Man vs. Wave Man and Fire Man Suna Light and Bert Wily.png|Suna talking with Bert Wily Mega Man Aki and Suna.jpg|MegaMan, Mega-Mini, and Suna, drawn by Ryuji Higurashi Trivia *The name "Suna Light" might be a play on sunlight, with "suna" being the Esperanto word for "solar". *Suna physically resembles Dynatron from Mighty No. 9, as both have purple hair, darker skin, and a lightning bolt symbol. *In Flower Power, Suna’s pink blush is gone for an unknown reason *Suna has a poster on her wall of a girl in a red dress with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, resembling Roll. She appears to possibly be a local rock star, as posters of the Roll-esque girl are also seen on walls in alleys throughout Silicon City **Suna's friend Ashley Adderley also cosplayed in Roll's uniform in a later episode References Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged Females